How We Got Here
by mossadartninja
Summary: Jane tells the story of how her and Maura got to where they are. pure fluff with a dash of sexy. one-shot.


**A/N: yeah, another new story in one day. This is my first full day off in almost a month and a half so I decided to actually finish some of the stories I started during spring break :p**

* * *

How We Got Here

_The first time it happened we had only just met._

_We had just begun working together and you somehow convinced me that a movie night would be the prefect way to get to know each other, if only then I had realized your true intentions._

_I fell asleep on the couch, staying stubborn even though you said it was fine if we shared the bed, or even if you made up the guest room._

_The second time I was so drunk I don't actually remember it. I just remember the case, which I wish I didn't. To sum it up in one word, excruciating. Add ly to the end of it along with another adjective and it became even more accurate._

_After that these nights kinda became a regular thing._

_We fell into an unrehearsed dance; you'd cook, I'd pretend to help while actually just snacking when your back was turned._

_We'd watch the game if it was baseball season, you quickly learned not to take the remote if this was the case. If it was the off season we would take turns choosing a movie, each sitting though what we thought were the other's god awful decisions. But we never complained because being with each other was worth more than the two hours wasted with some stupid movie._

_I never questioned where or how we slept after the second night. If I was injured, you'd nurse me back to health, no matter how small a bump it was. If it was really bad you would hold me, and, me being to weak to struggle, would let you. And maybe because I enjoyed it… maybe._

_Over the years how we slept in the bed has changed. It started with us on opposite sides of the bed, you in your fancy silk night clothes, I in my work attire- with or without the shoes depending on how tired we were._

_Each time we fell a asleep our bodies grew minds of their own, and I know you would say that is humanly impossible, but it's true. Once our eyes are closed and we have no more conscious control our bodies become magnets, attracted to each other in ways we couldn't comprehend._

_At first it was just a slight move of a hand or foot seeking the other's warmth. Then a small shift of the body, a twist of the hips, a stretch that moved us that much closer together._

_That one morning when I woke before you, your body curled against mine, the sweet scent of your hair filling my nostrils with every breath I took. Honey is the only word I can think of to describe how it smelt, how it felt as I ran my fingers through it, how it looked as it spilled over you silk clad shoulder._

_I know I ran, it's what woke you, but it felt… good… and I didn't know how to react to that. While my normal instinct with danger is to charge in head first, but with you, I always run away._

_And I don't know why._

_Maybe just something inside of me knew, knew that you were what I needed to stop fighting. And I didn't know how to live without fighting. It's become a survival instinct, a set of rules I made in order to get along. But then you nudged your way into my life and broke all of them._

_The Queen of Pristine broke every rule I could possibly make for her._

_And I love you for that._

_The next time something like this happened you had decided that I was more comfortable than your pillow. Your hand clutched tightly at my side and your breath warmed my heart more than your fake fire._

_But I couldn't run._

_I wasn't quite sure if you were lucid or not when your lips began brushing against my neck. Wasn't sure if you knew who it was you were in bed with. If you realized that we really were just in bed, for sleep._

_When your hand started to slid up my torso I knew that I should stop you, ask you if this is what you really wanted- because by that point I had already figured I was in deep with you._

"_Maur-" I some how managed to choke out. You bit my neck, hard, and the danger instincts kicked in. I don't know how but one second I was lying there stunned, your sweet mouth brushing the ridged tendons of my neck. The next you were pinned beneath me, our mouths latched firmly together as my fingers fumbled with some very stubborn buttons. Whose idea was silk anyway, it's a pain in the ass._

"_God, Jane," you gasped as I pressed a kiss to the hollow of your throat. You even tasted like honey._

_I leaned back on my heels and gazed down at you, I swear you chose these sheets because you were going to try to push me to stop fighting. But again with the silk!_

_The sheets were a deep purple, your hair an auburny gold and your clothes a pale pink, making the skin peaking out appear that much sweeter._

_Your hands fumbling with the tie on my pants pulled me back to reality and god, the only thing I was fighting with now was that stupid silk!_

_In the past I have never taken well to morning wake ups, but the feel of your lips against my neck actually calmed me. My subconscious mind somehow knew it was you and I let out a sigh, letting you know I was awake and very appreciative of your movement down my body._

_Ma was very relaxed when she walked in for breakfast that morning. We hadn't been doing anything, but somehow she figured out what had happened just from the way we were looking at each other, at least that's what she claimed._

_She flipped when she walked in on us making out though, and I really couldn't blame her._

_But she still gave us her blessing, as did Hope, when I asked for your hand in marriage. Ma was happy one of us kids had finally caught a good one._

"I think she had way too much fun planning the wedding, but it is amazing. And that's how we got here, to this alter. You look so beautiful in this dress, and I know it's not exactly how you imagined as a little girl, but I know I can give you all the happiness you deserve."

Jane looked up from their linked hands and into the eyes of the honey blond in front of her just a tear fell down a freckled cheek.

"I love you, Maura," she finished.

"You may now kiss," the minister said and Maura wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her wife's neck and pressing her lips to the brunette's. Jane smiled into the kiss and securing her arms around a fluff covered waist as the friends and family surrounding them clapped and cheered for the newly weds.

"Now all we have to do is get to the hotel room," Maura muttered.


End file.
